1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to computer software. More specifically, the present invention relates to techniques for providing interactive truss objects in computer-aided design models.
2. Description of the Related Art
The term computer-aided design (CAD) generally refers to a broad variety of computer-based tools used by architects, engineers, and other construction and design professionals. CAD applications may be used to construct computer models representing virtually any real-world construct. Commonly, CAD applications are used to compose computer models and drawings related to construction projects. For example, a CAD application may be used to compose a 3D model of a house or an office building. Once composed, these CAD models are often used to generate a variety of two-dimensional (2D) and 3D views such as plan, profile, section, and elevation views. Additionally, such models may be used to generate architectural, construction, engineering, and other documentation related to the construction project.
A common feature in an architectural plan is a truss. A truss is constructed from structural framing elements arranged in a pattern to work together at providing support over a span larger than possible if placed individually. Trusses often take the form of common patterns that are known in the industry by the names of the engineers that first developed them (e.g., a Howe truss, a Pratt truss, to name a couple examples).
A common truss includes two relatively horizontal members, one positioned above the other. These members are referred to as a top chord and a bottom chord, respectively. In addition, a truss also typically includes multiple members connecting the top and bottom chords, referred to as webs. A web may be diagonal, generally meaning the web is placed at a slanted angle to connect it with the top and bottom chords, or a web may be vertical, generally meaning it is placed at a right-angle to the bottom chord.
Conventionally, modeling a truss in a CAD model has been accomplished by manually arranging multiple structural members to form the truss or using a specialized program (i.e., a “wizard”) to generate the structural members. A wizard may be configured to generate a set of structural members and insert them into a CAD model on behalf of the user. However, the multiple structural members only provide a set of independent drawing elements within the CAD model. Thus, if a user desires to modify the CAD model of the truss or truss properties, or if the CAD model is changed in a way that requires that the drawing elements representing the truss to be modified, then the user must either manually edit the structural members that make up the truss or create a new set of structural members using the wizard. Thus, these approaches require significant effort from the user to create and modify trusses in CAD models
Accordingly, as the foregoing discussion demonstrates, there remains a need in the art for a more efficient way to define and manipulate truss elements in CAD models.